


Eres Tú, No Yo

by Obsscure



Series: Rey de una Noche [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Community: exo_12eyes, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan no envidia a nadie, tal vez sólo a Chanyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eres Tú, No Yo

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita durante la _Séptima Gala del Rey de Una Noche: Chanyeol_ , para la comunidad [exo_12eyes](http://exo-12eyes.livejournal.com/). El pairing solicitado fue Chanyeol/Luhan.
> 
> Beteado por [darkkaya](http://darkkaya.livejournal.com/) quien es la umma de mi zelobot.

  


Luhan es un buen amigo. Joonmyun lo dice a través de los halagos que hace, sonrojado por sus propias opiniones y, aunque Luhan no se considera tan atractivo como afirman aquellas cálidas palabras, tampoco se queja. Excepto de las partes en las que el líder de EXO lo compara con una mujer porque francamente es absurdo. Luhan es una buena persona. Lo sabe por la actitud de Zitao al compartir una broma que termina en empujones juguetones, un poco rudos si pelean la propiedad de algo en particular, lo que de vez en cuando deja algunos moretones ahí donde se pegan pero que nunca llegan a molestarlo. Zitao siempre se disculpa al verlos aparecer. Lo siente en la intimidad del aura de Yixing cuando se queda absorto con la goma del lápiz entre los dientes, la cabeza inclinada y el hoyuelo marcado en su mejilla, una sonrisa apenas asomada en su rostro como si estuviera descubriendo entre los espacios en blanco de su libreta la inspiración necesaria y Luhan tiene la suerte de ver el momento exacto en que eso ocurre. Él y nadie más.

Luhan es bueno. Es el hyung favorito de Sehun y los billetes menos en su cartera valen la pena por ver la emoción en sus ojos al recibir su pedido de bubble tea (el segundo y tercero de la tarde sin que ninguno merezca ni un poco menos de adoración que el anterior). Sehun que es más alto que él y en ocasiones trata de ser más adulto de lo que debería, más de lo que a Luhan le gusta, es el que dice como si la tapioca que mastica le regalara sabiduría durante los cinco segundos que tarda en su boca:

—Hyung, tú eres el mejor porque eres transparente —Sehun hace una pausa, el ruido al absorber por la pajilla destrozando la seriedad de su declaración—. No tienes envidia, ni ambición.

Luhan hace una mueca y luego ríe.

—¿Qué clase de idol estoy hecho? Así nunca voy a ser popular.

Sehun lo mira extrañado. La última esfera de tapioca en el fondo del vaso casi enganchada al extremo de la pajilla.

—¡Pero lo eres!

Por muy alto y trabajado que tenga el cuerpo, Sehun a veces es muy joven. Luhan no responde que claro que lo sabe, la modestia no se lo permite. O la posibilidad de que a pesar de todo le molesta que Sehun descubra que su estándar sobre el hyung que le cumple sus pequeños caprichos es alto.

El problema es que tiene envidia. Es humano, es normal. No cree que exista el concepto de "envidia sana" porque si no es envidia, entonces es otra cosa. Como que le guste la expresividad del baile de Jongin y que se sepa incapaz de imitarla o siquiera lograr un nivel de dramatismo que se asemeje. Como que sienta el nervio en las venas durante las prácticas vocales de Jongdae sin realmente desear tener un rango y potencia similar porque conoce sus propias capacidades y está conforme. Ni al observar las preciosas manos de Baekhyun juguetear con los palillos en la cena y llevar a un nuevo nivel ese simple acto donde sus dedos proveen de elegancia y sensualidad cualquier cosa.  
Agradece las imágenes mentales de Baekhyun que se archivan en su cerebro para usos posteriores, pero tampoco es que hagan falta.

Todo eso es respeto, admiración, aceptación.

Sin embargo, lo que siente hacia Chanyeol es envidia.

No puede decir que le caiga mal o que lo quiera menos repentinamente o que los años que lleva de conocerlo le den la razón al concluir que no lo entiende, no del todo. Si tiene que ser sincero, lo correcto es decir que _no deja de sorprenderlo_. Pero, ¿desde cuándo eso es algo negativo?

El problema empieza con una petición. Sólo que Luhan no se da cuenta.

—Tómame una foto —Chanyeol lo intercepta un día, un poco más y Luhan hubiese aplastado su nariz contra la barbilla del otro; la energía de su cuerpo que parece emanar de él lo contagia y Luhan puede sentir sus talones elevarse en un salto que no llega a dar. Chanyeol lo sacude de los hombros, rebusca en los bolsillos de su pantalón y Luhan le da un manotazo que no sirve para evitar que el otro alcance su objetivo—. Tómame una foto con tu móvil, anda hyung, date prisa —añade "por favor" en el último momento y Luhan, en contra de su deseo de recuperar su teléfono y salir corriendo mientras se burla de Chanyeol, termina obturando la cámara hasta que la huella de su pulgar queda impresa en la pantalla que incluso teme que sea permanente.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que hay un espacio vacío entre sus manos y que Chanyeol pasa compulsivamente foto tras foto de la galería, perdiendo altura conforme su cuerpo se hunde y el buen humor se esfuma en cada negación grave que hace con la cabeza. La expresión funesta que le dirige al devolverle el móvil le provoca pinchazos incómodos en el estómago.

—No sirve ninguna.

—¿Están todas movidas? No puede ser...

—No eres tú. Soy yo.

Luhan levanta los ojos del menú de acceso a los archivos y la risa que está a punto de escaparse vuelve a deslizarse hacia dentro y duele igual que cuando se atraganta con bocados muy grandes. Chanyeol no está fingiendo. Está molesto por algo que Luhan no entiende ni cree que sea tan importante.

—Deja el drama que nada me cuesta tomarte otras.

—Borra las fotos. A menos que quieras usarlas en mi contra, pero eso sería muy bajo de tu parte.

—En alguna fijo que sales guapo.

—No como tú.

Luhan parpadea. Tras unos segundos de quedarse en blanco después que Chanyeol se marcha, mira la primera de las fotografías desplegadas en la pantalla. Activa la función de presentación y su compañero de banda, rapero, happy virus y una de las dos torres del grupo aparece una y otra vez en todo su esplendor, como el idiota adorable que es. Luhan definitivamente necesita de esos manuales tan populares en versión Chanyeol. 

_Chanyeol para dummies_.

Tras una corta investigación (que se reduce a acompañar a Baekhyun en el sofá mientras mira artes marciales mixtas y él hace conversación casual) averigua un par de cosas que de todos modos ya sabía y otra que no.

—Se toma las cosas demasiado en serio —Baekhyun hace una mueca de dolor cuando uno de los luchadores ataca a otro con una potente patada—. Ya sabes, no todo. La cosa idol. La sonrisa, la pose, la imagen. Y luego está el Showtime y que ha leído en algún lado que se le nota forzado y guionizado.

—Un poco sí. Como a todos.

—Ya. Pero él vive para eso. Le gusta ser idol y quiere ser genuino. Le dije que si se sobreesfuerza sólo conseguirá el efecto contrario. Chanyeol tiene muchas inseguridades y las quiere cubrir como sea y aparentar que no existen.

Luhan estira las piernas y deja las manos sobre el estómago. Siente la vibración del móvil en el bolsillo y revisa la alerta de los mensajes recibidos, recuerda las fotografías  sin borrar y por un momento está indeciso si verlas de nuevo, pero lo descarta casi tan pronto como la conversación se reanuda.

—Creo que sólo intenta ser como Tao... —Baekhyun se queda en silencio y luego agita la mano para descartar su idea— No. Olvida eso. Tao es demasiado bocazas. Primero publica en weibo, luego existe.

Luhan es consciente de que es cruel reírse de la forma de ser de Tao, sentimental y sincera en exceso, al menos así es considerado en el medio en el que trabajan. Sin embargo, lo hace aunque no demasiado. 

—Quizá quiera ser más como tú.

Luhan mueve la cabeza con rapidez, pero Baekhyun parece creer que no es necesario decir más al respecto. 

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiere tener ese nivel. Atractivo, candidez, encanto. Yo qué sé. Con la altura que tiene el aire le da vértigo.

Luhan piensa que Chanyeol debe ser la persona más tonta que conozca. Mientras más alto, más espacio para llenarse con una personalidad inapropiada. Como si no bastara con los ojos grandes y sus orejas y la proporción general de su cuerpo. Y las marcas en sus mejillas cuando se ríe, la forma en que intenta que el ángulo de la cámara le haga verse más dulce sin recurrir al aegyo. Luhan no tiene que admitir que Chanyeol es guapo porque ese no es el punto y no es eso lo que de pronto hace que el calor se le quede atrapado en el pecho y suspire sin saber apenas por qué. Ni es eso lo que hace que su lado de la cama se sacuda y el perfil de una nariz aparezca en su nivel de visión.

—¿Por qué tienes una foto de Chanyeol y la miras fijamente?

—Ah, Sehun-ah... —Luhan rebota en su sitio y pasa por las fotos a tal velocidad que sólo se aprecia un borrón de pixeles corriendo en la misma dirección hasta que se detiene en una imagen poco favorecedora de Jongin— ¿Habías visto esta foto antes? Seguramente no porque es un secreto de estado.

—Se le nota estreñido.

Luhan se ríe con demasiada fuerza y olvida sacar a patadas al malcriado que se atreve a invadir su sagrada cama.

Lo de la envidia es producto derivado de la observación meticulosa y prolongada de una cualidad o bien que no se posee. No se puede sentir envidia al primer vistazo de aquello que se carece y se desea. Se puede sentir anhelo, pero no más. La envidia viene después, al mismo tiempo que se inventan las excusas para justificar el remolino de sentimientos y pensamientos desordenados y viles. Es injusto culparse porque un poco de sensatez después de tal episodio, te devuelve al estatus de persona decente. _Transparente_.

El problema es que tiene una hora observando a Chanyeol y la sensación de vacío en el estómago se hace más grande. No es un abismo, pero no es una buena señal después de todo. Quizá la culpa es de Chanyeol por reírse como se ríe sólo para lograr que quienes estén cerca lo conviertan en el centro de atención. O tal vez es que llevan ensayando lo que parece una vida entera y su compañero parece más torpe a cada repetición y la frustración que no puede esconder es casi tan grande como su esfuerzo por sonreír estúpidamente y fingir que no está muerto de cansancio. No deja caer la pared de idol aunque esté agrietada por todos lados. 

Chanyeol encuentra su mirada en el espejo y alza ambos pulgares en un gesto de victoria. Articula "fighting" y muestra los dientes. Luhan cierra los ojos. Es más cortés que darse la vuelta y fingir que no lo ha visto.

Si no comparten la sala de ensayo, comparten cualquier otra y se organizan según sea necesario. Luhan encuentra a Chanyeol en el estudio sentado en la batería con las baquetas marcando el ritmo que le perfora los tímpanos con cada golpe descargado. Decir que lo encuentra es un eufemismo de acoso, sólo que Luhan no quiere ser alarmista. No reconoce la canción ni puede adivinar si al menos tiene letra. Puede inventarse una que cuente la historia de un chico que persigue sus sueños, pero cuyos miedos lo detienen como trampas invisibles en el camino. O tal vez sea una canción sobre sentimientos imposibles y la negación sobre ellos. Luhan considera que se va a morir de hambre si hace carrera de letrista. 

La concentración de Chanyeol fluye a sus extremidades cargadas de energía. Luhan se sorprende al percatarse que mueve la cabeza y uno de sus pies al ritmo sin que le suponga ningún esfuerzo. Es natural porque el ambiente es propicio y Chanyeol lo construye a su modo, lo domina tal como... Lo domina a él mismo. Chanyeol es torpe en el baile y, sin embargo, sus brazos y piernas se coordinan para crear música que Luhan no puede calificar más que de perfecta aunque la técnica no lo sea.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, hyung?

Luhan abre la boca sin dar una respuesta. Podría fingir indiferencia y seguir de largo, buscar a Yixing y marcharse al dormitorio. En vez de eso se planta delante de Chanyeol, que lo observa con curiosidad y se aparta haciendo reverencia cuando Luhan le pide que se quite, que le deje probar. Chanyeol le tiende las baquetas, los ojos demasiado abiertos que Luhan comienza a inquietarse y por poco se cae del asiento al sentarse. Carraspea y deja el primer golpe con la mano izquierda. Luego la derecha. Izquierda. Derecha. Un pie en el pedal del bombo, el otro en el piso. Mano. Pie. Cualquiera de ellos. El caos de las extremidades que no han sido entrenadas para ser independientes unas de otras. El sonido plano y desorganizado. Luhan, bailarín talentoso y cantante destacado no puede más que contaminar al mundo con su ruido.

Se pone de pie con la dignidad casi intacta.

—No te ofendas pero es lo más horrible que oí en mi vida. Y espero que la experiencia no vuelva a repetirse.

Chanyeol todavía está sorprendido, pero sus comisuras se elevan y Luhan quiere tocar su cara y asegurarle que no es un episodio de demencia temporal. Que sólo quería saber. 

—Eres un genio, Yeolie. Sólo los genios y los valientes dominan bestias como estas.

—Los genios estamos locos —Chanyeol se inclina sobre él y Luhan nota que no puede respirar con normalidad porque presiente que están demasiado cerca y puede que si respira se acabe el aire de ambos.

—El progreso exige locura. —Luhan murmura casi sin abrir la boca.

—Nadie nos quiere, hyung —se acerca más. Luhan baja la cabeza como si esperase que le confiaran un secreto que nadie más que él es capaz de guardar. Pero lo hace también porque sólo así puede conservar la mínima distancia entre ellos, el mínimo de coherencia para actuar como el hermano mayor que es para el otro—. Prefiero que me quieran ahora y estar enterado aunque sea por motivos más superficiales, que más tarde y sin disfrutarlo.

Luhan chasquea la lengua y quiere decir cualquier cosa que no suene muy elaborado o falso. Algo que no haga de menos lo que Chanyeol dice, pero que tampoco se lo tome en serio. Necesita algo concreto, simple y auténtico. ¿Qué no hay canciones para la ocasión? El único párrafo que se le viene a la cabeza es la primera estrofa de Wolf en chino que le corresponde. ¿No hay citas de libros, galletas de la fortuna? Chanyeol es quien sube su mano y cubre por completo su mejilla, sacude su cabeza con cuidado y se marcha dejándolo por segunda vez sin saber qué decir. Luhan reconoce de pronto que lo que envidia de Chanyeol es esa ambición, esa pasión por sobresalir de la que Luhan carece. Siempre pensó que era humildad. A lo mejor adjudicarse esa virtud con tal ligereza lo hace mala persona.

No hay nada memorable en algunos días más que el cansancio que va acumulándose en sus músculos y la pila de ropa en la esquina de su habitación que huele a sudor sobre sudor. Chanyeol pide a Sehun que le tome otras fotos, pero no le permite salir con él en la toma. El maknae entrecierra los ojos hasta que la línea de los párpados casi desaparece. 

—Pues pide ayuda a otro.

Sehun accede a la petición tras ser sobornado con su bebida favorita y por la manera en que alaba el resultado de las tomas después de una revisión que no satisface por completo a Chanyeol, Luhan está seguro que la dotación de bubble tea que va a recibir le va a provocar sobredosis de tapioca en el sistema nervioso. Cuando eso ocurra ruega que M tenga agenda separada y se las arreglen los otros con él. Dos días después con el primer vaso en mano (el primero que ve Luhan. Pero el chico tiene una sonrisa rara que motiva a preguntar su nombre completo, que le sople para buscar en su aliento rastros de azúcar y que se quede quieto por tres segundos sin que tenga espasmos) aparece en weibo una foto de Chanyeol con una leyenda de photobook oficial que no podría ser más falsa si no se notara el recorte mal hecho apropósito. La foto incluye orejas, bigotes y otros "arreglos" garabateados sobre su cara.  A la mayoría le hace gracia. A Tao y a Sehun los que más. 

—¿Acaso quieres morir? ¿Te dije que podías hacer lo que se te viniera en gana con mis fotos?

Los ojos de Chanyeol se entrecierran. A pesar de eso todavía se ven grandes y enfadados, el rostro arrugado y el cuello rojo.

—Tampoco dijiste que no podía —Sehun bebe de la pajita con indiferencia y antes de que ocurra una tragedia que prive al grupo de su maknae, Joonmyun interviene secundado de Kyungsoo con espátula en mano a modo de arma. Luhan no interviene a favor ni en contra. Más tarde bastan seis palabras para que Sehun se disculpe como se debe.

Al día siguiente hay fotos subidas de Sehun (y una de Tao) con el mismo sistema de retoque personalizado. Luhan oye los acordes de la guitarra acústica al salir de la ducha.

Conforme se acerca, atraído por el ritmo, la sensación de bienestar viaja por el cuerpo en un ciclo completo como si de oxígeno se tratara. Debe felicitar a Yixing por terminar su canción y por ese cambio de estilo, más ágil que su habitual melancolía. El chico de la guitarra es muy largo para ser Yixing y su cabello carece de ondulaciones. Luhan se detiene sin apartar la mirada de la escena. Ha visto a Chanyeol tocar la guitarra tanto como ha visto al bailarín de su unidad hacer lo mismo, lo ha visto muchas más veces de las que lo ha pillado con la batería o el piano. Hay algo personal esta vez, algo que no tiene un por qué racional. Es quizá que es más consciente que antes de sus dedos cayendo por las cuerdas para producir sonidos específicos que se encadenan como eslabones hechos a la medida, de su postura encorvada rendido al instrumento, de los susurros que no escucha y son parte de una letra que le hace pensar en personas queridas, en amantes. 

Libre y auténtico. Chanyeol es más atractivo cuando deja de cazar las cámaras y demandar atención. Cuando deja el trabajo y las etiquetas en el colgador con los atuendos de escenario, cuando se deja ser él mismo.

Luhan entiende que el nudo en el estómago no es envidia. Pero el deseo corre por las mismas vías y en ocasiones puede confundirse. Luhan busca con cuidado el móvil, dispara una sola vez y se retira.

—Esto es... wow —Chanyeol contempla la pantalla, gira el móvil, amplía la imagen.

—Entonces te gusta.

—Sí... Es extraño. Sin maquillaje, en pijama, sin luces de relleno. Me veo muy guapo. Eres un genio de la lente —Chanyeol lo mira con intensidad que raya la adoración y Luhan teme que lance el móvil y se haga añicos contra el suelo mientras se gira hacia él y lo carga. Lo que sería un golpe muy fuerte para la imagen varonil que le ha costado construir. Afortunadamente Chanyeol es prudente y Luhan simplemente se da el lujo de desvariar. 

—Te recuerdo tus palabras. Eres tú, no yo. 

Chanyeol dice gracias, lo abraza a medias con el teléfono en una mano y los dedos de la otra en su espalda dejando un rastro que hormiguea fugaz.

—Hyung... ¿por qué no borraste mis fotos anteriores? Dime que no les diste uso indebido... ¿Hyung?

Luhan alza las cejas sorprendido de olvidar ese detalle. No cuesta nada aclarar el asunto, pero tiene el impulso de arrebatarle el aparato de las manos y correr riendo como un niño travieso. Puede ser que en el fondo no sea tan noble como esperaba.

Ya no tiene problemas con esa idea.

~▣~


End file.
